


[Moodboard] Rival Professional Quidditch Players AU

by alexanderavery998



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aesthetic/Moodboard - Freeform, Bisexual Cho Chang, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fics inspired by this are welcome!, HP: EWE, Holyhead Harpies, Post-Hogwarts, Professional Quidditch, Professional Quidditch Player Cho Chang, Professional Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Professional Rivals, Prompt Fill, Rival Quidditch Teams, Tutshill Tornadoes, also, but I might write something for it later, just a moodboard right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998
Summary: Rival Professional Quidditch Players AU: Chinny (Cho x Ginny). Ginny is a reserve Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies; Cho is a reserve Seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	[Moodboard] Rival Professional Quidditch Players AU

**Author's Note:**

> _I cross-post here (AO3), Wattpad, and FFN as_ @alexanderavery998. _If you find my fics anywhere else, please let me know, because that means they have been reposted without my permission. (Note: This work is not on FFN due to lack of multimedia options there.)_
> 
>  **Prompts:** Green, Blue
> 
> I love the idea of Ginny and Cho together, and there’s not enough of them out there, so here’s a moodboard for an AU where they’re Quidditch rivals after Hogwarts. I might write something for it eventually, but I also welcome other people to write stuff if they are so inspired! Just tag me if you do, because I would love to read it! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
